1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a wiring harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wiring harness laid in an automotive vehicle includes a connector crimped to end parts of wires. Conventionally, a connector is known in which a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers 4, into which terminals crimped to end parts of wires 3 are inserted, are arranged side by side in a width direction of a terminal insertion surface part 2 on the terminal insertion surface part 2 of a connector housing 1, as shown in FIG. 8 herein and in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-282764.
Further, some connectors include waterproof plugs made of rubber and fit on the end parts of the wires 3 in addition to the above configuration to keep the interiors of the terminal accommodating chambers 4 in a watertight manner by being held in close contact with inner peripheral parts of the terminal accommodating chambers when the wires are inserted into the terminal accommodating chambers 4 of the connector housing 1.
The wires 3 having the terminals inserted into the terminal accommodating chambers 4 are passed through a space enclosed by a U-shaped guide frame 5 provided on one end part of the terminal insertion surface part 2 of the connector housing 1 in the width direction and configured to regulate a wire arrangement direction and the terminal insertion surface part 2, and guided to be laterally extended toward one side (right side) in the width direction of the terminal insertion surface part 2.
The entire lengths of the wires 3 are set such that that of the wire 3 having the terminal inserted into the left one of the plurality of terminal accommodating chambers 4 of the terminal insertion surface part 2 is longer than that of the wire 3 having the terminal inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber 4 on the right side.
However, if the wires 3 of the connector housing 1 are pulled in a direction (left) opposite to an extended direction (right) of the wires 3 in mounting the aforementioned connector housing 1 and wires 3 into an automotive vehicle or the like, a tension acts on the wire 3 having a shortest extra length out of the plurality of wires 3. This tension acts on a terminal crimping portion of the wire 3 in a direction oblique to an axis of the terminal. Thus, the wire 3 may be broken or the waterproof plug may be deformed to be unable to keep the interior of the terminal accommodating chamber 4 in a watertight manner.
Accordingly, the present invention was developed to solve the aforementioned problem and aims to provide a connector and a wiring harness in which no tension is applied to a terminal crimping portion of a wire in a laterally extended state in a direction oblique to an axis of a terminal.